LEGO Dimensions: The Special
LEGO Dimensions: The Special is a direct-to-video animated special by TT Animation and distributed by LEGO System A/S. Based on the videogame, LEGO Dimensions. Cast LEGO Dimensions Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech Joel McHale - X-PO DC Comics Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face Charlie Schatter - Robin Travis Willingham - Superman Christopher Corey Smith - Joker Steve Blum - Penguin, Bane Rob Paulsen - Riddler Cam Clarke - Green Lantern Brian Bloom - Aquaman Nolan North - General Zod The Lord of the Rings Tom Kane - Gandalf Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo Michael Reisz - Legolas Nolan North - Boromir James Horan - Gimli Sean Astin - Sam Steve Blum - Sauron Roger L. Jackson - Saruman The Lego Movie Chris Pratt - Emmet Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle Charlie Day - Benny Alison Brie - Unikitty Nick Offerman - MetalBeard Will Arnett - Lego Movie Batman Keith Ferguson - President Business/Lord Business The Wizard of Oz Courtney Taylor - The Wicked Witch of the West Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale William Salyers - Scarecrow David Mitchell - Tin Man Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion The Simpsons Dan Castellaneta - Homer, Krusty Julie Kavner - Marge Nancy Cartwright - Bart Yeardley Smith - Lisa Hank Azaria - Carl Harry Shearer - Lenny Ninjago William Salyers - Master Chen Doctor Who Peter Capaldi - The Doctor Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, CyberKing, Dalek Emperor Ghostbusters Frank Welker - Venkman, Ray, Slimer Maurice LaMarche - Egon Arsenio Hall - Winston Scooby-Doo Frank Welker - Scooby, Fred Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Grey Griffin - Daphne Mindy Cohn - Velma Transcript Differences Between the Game and the Special * Charlie Schlatter reprises Robin in the special, as he didn't reprise Robin in the LEGO Dimensions game because Scott Menville did Robin in the game. * As well as Keith Furguson, that did President Business in The Lego Movie Videogame, reprises him in the special. * Rob Paulsen reprises The Riddler in the special, as he didn't reprise him in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and LEGO Dimensions. * In the Bane chase scene, Robin's hair is different from the one in LEGO Dimensions. His hair is changed back to the one from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * Benny was included in the dance off scene in the special. But only appeared in the first cutscene of The End is Tri in the game. * A scene where Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle rebuild the Gateway was included in the special. * When the main heroes fall out of the dimensional rift to Springfield, Carl sees it and wonders what's going on. Though, he was absent in the game and the sequence wasn't in it also. * The voices of The Simpsons reprises their roles. As they didn't in the game. * Lex Luthor is replaced with The Penguin in the Elements of Surprise scene after the main heroes defeat Karlof, Gravos and Griffin Turner. ** Though, the sequence where they fight Griffin Turner, Gravos and Karlof was omitted. * Two-Face's outfit in the special resembles what it looks like in Batman: The Animated Series. * The Riddle-earth sequence is omitted in the special, leaving the Palantir a Foundation Element only in the game. * Riddler's outfit in the special is the same one from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite. Though, he doesn't have his bowler hat along. Just a black hairpiece, that resembles Bruce Wayne's hairpiece. * The heroes also get help from the Master Builders (Emmet, Benny and Unikitty), the Simpson family, the Fellowship of the Ring and the DC heroes. * The final scene where a person picks up a piece of Lord Vortech and it gets on him turning him into Vortech is omitted. ** This was likely due to time. Trivia * LEGO System A/S distributes the special, instead of Warner Premiere. ** Due to some franchises that are not part of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Category:LEGO Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Simpsons Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Ninjago Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas